fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Daimon Hydrech
Appearence Daimon is a tall well built man who looks younger than his actual age. He has short black hair and a serious look on his face at all times, bu t his eyes seem to give a sense of a lazy yet pure evil. He has no tattoos save for his back which depicts a large demon rising from hell. He is normally seen walking around his home island wearing a nice black suit. When in combat he removes the jacket and rolls up his shirt sleeves. He used to have long black hair and wore a black Kimono with red lining on the inside. Personality Daimon is surprisingly relaxed for his alignment. He doesn't get angry at his plans or minions when they fail, nor does he get angry at defiant enemies. He also seems to be relaxed even in combat, He also seems to unintentionally taunts his opponants with yawns and casually dismissing them. He also has a surprisingly good sense of humour, for example on his 300th birthday several cultists got him a custom certificate titled "Certificate of psychosis". Instead of executing the cultists he laugthed and put it on his wall above his bed. Despite this he is still very arrogant evident when he had his phoenix slayer magic not creating new techniques feeling he was suprior to anyone he faced. And is even mroe evident now as his fighting style isn't perfect and has many holes in it despite what he says. His superiority complex shows in his plans to dominate the land as his final step is to kill Zeref himself seriously overselling his power. History Not much is known about Daimon except he is almost as evil as Zeref was. He wants nothing more than to become the new Zeref. To do this he experimented on himself to increse his power, this however damaged his sanity and made his magical power difficult to control. Now he leads a relentless army of monsters, artifical humans, dark mages, assassins, murderers and demons to control Earth-Land and do what Zeref never could. It was later reveiled that the story he told about experimenting on himself was a lie he was infact the previous Storm Phoenix Slayer to Markus Hotaru, he was known amoung the Phoenixes for being overtly brutal and agressive so much so he'd lash out at his teacher and foster father Thundarus when he tried to stop him. He eventually betrayed the Phoenix king and Thundarus in an attempt to kill Thundarus which partly succeded. However as he was absorbing the soul of Thundarus to gain his full power, the older brother of the Phoenix appeared Bolterus attacked Daimon intturupting the absorbtion and only allowed Daimon to become immortal (which can't be reversed). They then dueled for days until Bolterus beat Daimon and remvoed his ability to use Phoenix Slayer Magic forever. For 300 years after that he retrained himself in the magic arts going from master to master to learn all the magic he could and could find a use out of. Eventualyl he felt strong enough and began to gather dark mages from all over and take over others who didn't join with brutal force. Synopsis Magic and Abilities *'Earth Magic:' Daimon is powerful Earth Mage. Huge spikes of rock and granite along with walls and cages with it, his common tactic with it is to use it in unison with his martial arts creating gauntlets of earth or waves of spikes that follow the path of his punches and kicks.. He so powerful many witnesses have put him on the level of Jura maybe even stronger. *'Fire Magic:' Daimon has considerable skill in fire magic. Normally used along side his earth magic to set the flying boulders and rocks alight creating a barrage of meteors. *'Black Lightning Magic:' Daimon is the inventor of this corrupted style of lightning magic that draws it's power from the users raw hate and lust for power and destruction. It is one of the few magics that lightning based Dragon, God and Phoenix Slayers can't absorbs or eat, however lightning based Demon Slayers can due to the demon's inherit nature. *'Sword Magic:' Daimon has decent skill in this magic using the sword hidden in his staff. His style uses fast and accurate thrusts, slashes and parries to take down his opponants. *'High Speed:' Daimon is a master of high speed making him very hard to hit when moving. He can also combine it with his Black Lightning Magic's Lightning Body spell to move almost instantly to different locations. *'Magic Staff:' Thanks to Totenkopf he is able to use it's magic to it's greatest level possible for him. *'False Army:' A rare and evil magic. It allows the user to summon a near endless army of warriors. Daimon hasn't mastered this full so can only summon 2,000 warriors at a time (without the aid of Lacrima). But he has taught it to some of his top mages and they're are limited on a much greater scale. The major drawback of this magic is it can leave the user totally devoid of magic if they try to bypass their limit. *'Immense physical abilities:' While skilled and deadly magic Daimon is equally as deadly with his body. He matches Markus in everyway to the point where the only way to tell them apart in a fight is the magic and hair colour. *'Martial Arts Master:' Like Markus who is a truely deadly fighter, using a similar fighting style which can alter like MArkus' depending on the magic he uses. Earth based combat is rooted and powerful, using brutal power strikes and earth magic. Black Lightning based combat is similar to Markus' overall fighting style fast and dynamic, using fast and acrobatic attacks. Fire is pure attack focusing on fast agressive strikes and counters with little room for blocking attacks. Daimon is able to mix these styles together instantly making a great balance of attack, defence and speed. The one thing that allows him to trump other fighters of similar deadliness is his experience and brutality. Despite this due to him training with hundreds of masters his teachings are conflicted and create weak points in his skill and attacks, exposing these will cause his downfall. *'Monsterous Magical Power:' Daimon has absolutly crushing levels of magical power. The power is so great though he has had to place magic seals on his body to keep it in check and stop it from hurting even himself. He gained this power after partly absorbing the power of Storm Phoenix Thundarus the younger brother to the Storm Phoenix Lord Bolterus. Now his power is so great that when fully unleash it physically injuries people around him by crushing bones and bursting blood vessels causing bruising across a person's enitre body. *'Immortality:' After killing the Storm Phoenix Thundarus he gained immortality to anything except beheading. This explains his long life living 300 years behind the scenes learning magic, martial arts and building his power for his plans. **'Regeneration:' Even after loosing his Phoenix Slayer Magic he kept the regeneration due to him gaining immortality. This lets him return from anything short of beheading. *'Evil Genius:' Daimon is a certified nut job and a genius one at that. He created the various experiements that gave him is power and corrupted Blackwood Island. He is also well versed in plotting and scheming. Having planned every battle of the current war between his forces and the armies of the Crescent Archipelago. Former Magic and Abilities *'Storm Phoenix Slayer Magic:' Daimon was the previous Storm Phoenix Slayer. Due to his age at the time of his betrayal he was much more powerful than Markus but wasn't as creative. This being said if the two were to fight with the same magic the results would be up in the air. Equipment *'Totenkopf:' Daimon's staff is a long staff with a spiral patterned shaft and a humanoid skull on top with a gem in the centre of the forehead. It seems to use Darkness Magic. It also has a long slender blade hidden within it (which he pulls from the base). **'Night's Spark:' A strange fusion of Daimon's Black Lightning Magic and Totenkopf's Darkness Magic. It fight creates a dome of pure darkness which then sends Daimon's lightning magic out of the darkness from all around. Trivia *Daimon's fighting style is similar to Earthbending (which in turn is based off of Hung Gar Kung Fu) in Avatar: Legend of Aang but with alittle more focus on straight up fist fighting. His lightning based fighting style is similar to TKD and Monkey Style Kung Fu while his fire based fighting style is based around the concept of leopard style kung fu. Behind the Scenes Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Dark Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Original Characters Category:Guild Master